<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>agreement by trixicinkflair (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846428">agreement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trixicinkflair'>trixicinkflair (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Gen, Hyperventilating, Panic Attacks, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trixicinkflair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>The next thing Virgil knows, he's on the ground sobbing as pain flares in his side. He wants the Light Sides so much it's a physical ache in his chest.<br/>-<br/>i don't really know where this is going // fic is properly capitalized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic LAMP/CALM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton waves cheerily at him as he sinks out, and breathing a small sigh of relief, Virgil retreats to his room, the agreement completely forgotten about until it's too late.</p><p>The next thing he knows, he's on the ground sobbing as pain flares in his side. He wants the Light Sides so much it's a physical ache in his chest, pressing in on his lungs and choking him.</p><p>He want to be curled up on the couch with Patton watching a movie.</p><p>Or to be shoulder-to-shoulder with Logan stargazing, or watching a documentary.</p><p>Hell, he'd do just about anything to see <em>Roman</em> right now, even if they fought. Tossing insults that didn't truly hold any sting, glaring halfheartedly at each other, sharing a small secret grin when the others weren't looking.</p><p>The lack of connection to his Host burns in his chest, and he feels the loss of Thomas's encompassing warmth like he would feel a missing lung.</p><p>Virgil misss it, all of it, although it had only been, what, a few hours? Pathetic.</p><p>It's almost over. It has to be. It never lasts long, and he never remembers what happens, which is both a small relief and a terrifyingly anxiety inducing thought at the same time.</p><p>The door clicks open, and he scrambles to his feet, racing for the door, tumbling directly into the mindscape commons. Fortunately it's empty, and he sneaks upstairs, avoiding the squeaky fourth step.</p><p>He curls on his bed and waits for sleep to take him, trying to ignore the ache in his stomach.</p><p>In the morning, it's back to normal, snapping back and forth with Roman over breakfast and managing not to smile at Patton. Barely.</p><p>His body aches and his mind is hazy, but there's no denying that he'll do anything to protect them.</p><p>No matter what the consequences.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, this is underexplained, and no i am not going to elabourate. you can decide what happened and that the agreement virgil had was.</p><p>not to be rude, i'm just literally too tired and uninspired to try to make the storyline more coherent. it'll be alright on its own until i can think of some way to add onto it. if i ever do. no promises.</p><p>~ink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>